harranfandomcom-20200213-history
Harrowdale-Stadt
Wichtige Personen in Harrowdale-Stadt: The Council of Seven Burghers: - Alosius Grimwarrow (human male), a stout old human silver merchant who hides his measure of common sense behind a bilious and cranky personality. - Sheera Goldenleaf (elven female), a beautiful elf who has recently retired from her adventuring career. She raises and trains horses, and owns the best stable in the Dalelands. - Halfgar the Strong (human male), a hulking, quiet Northman with a permanent glower on his face. Halfgar is a sea-captain of note and still enjoys a career as a privateer, hunting pirates in the Dragon Reach and on the Moonsea. - Helena Treskeden (human female), a middle-aged matron who runs the Treskeden merchant coster. She is a dignified and reserved woman who uses her position on the council to make sure conditions remain favorable for her business. - Gunderman Brewmaster (half-elven male), a portly half-elf with a pleasant manner. Gunderman brews Old Smoke, a dark beer favored in the Moonsea area. The profits from his brewery have enabled him to speculate in commodities such as textiles and spices. - Erethun Rivendare (human male), an oily character who surprised the entire Dale with his ascension to the council six years ago. Erethun is a good citizen, and maintains a facade of civility although no one likes or trusts him, but the wizard’s ostentatious wealth cannot be denied. - Captain Durana Shaleel (half-elven female), a gaunt, aging woman of sunny disposition. Durana was a seafarer in her youth and spends many hours down by the wharves, speaking with the sailors and fishermen. She is a very successful importer and exporter. Other Personalities of Note: - Ellariana (elven female) – Bladesinger and Captain of the City Watch - Arvien (elven female) – Bladedancer and Sergeant of the City Watch - Morcazee (human male) – Wizard and Second in Command of the City Watch - Lewana Aspenwold (human female) – High Priestess of the House of Mystra (Temple of Mystra) - Teredic Alton (human male) – Learned Father of the House of the Singing Harp (Temple of Oghma) - Seresha Auric (half-elven female) – Reverend Sister of the House of Good Fortune (Temple of Tymora) - Yvonna Oakenstave (human female) – High Mother of the Temple of the Harvest Moon (Temple of Chauntea) - Hesketh (human male) – Lighthouse keeper, a remarkable source of local information, rumors, and legends. Other Personalities known by the Group: - Lancoran (human male) – Magister, Mitglied der Weisen der Insel und Kontakt zur dieser Gemeinschaft. Lancoran ist ein freundlicher und gutmütiger Magier und Gelehrter fortgeschrittenen Alters, der in einem schönen, kleinen Stadthaus in Harrowdale-Stadt wohnt. Lancoran verfügt über beträchtliches Wissen und Weisheit, so daß er in Harrowdale und darüber hinaus großes Ansehen genießt. Im Rahmen des Prozesses, in dem Bryan Boldryme von seinen Lehrlingen als Schwarzmagier angeklagt wurde, hat er dessen Ausschluß aus der Gemeinschaft der Weisen der Insel erwirkt und damit sein Leben in Gefahr gebracht. Die Gruppe hat seinerzeit in dem Prozess ermittelt, den Schwarzmagier aber letztlich entkommen lassen. - Bryan Boldryme (human male) – Magister, ehemaliges Mitglied der Weisen der Insel. Ein finsterer Schwarzmagier, der in dem Prozess gegen ihn, seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hat und daraufhin versucht hat seine ehemaligen Lehrlinge für seine Zwecke zu benutzen, um sich als Lich zu erheben. Die Gruppe hat den Schwarzmagier seinerzeit entkommen lassen und seine Spur bei den nahegelegenen Schwefelminen verloren. Seit dem hat man nichts wieder von ihm gesehen oder gehört. Dieser letzte Aufenthalt ist nur der Gruppe bekannt aber die Verfolgung wurde noch nicht wieder aufgenommen. Category:Orte Category:Siedlung